


second verse, same as the first

by ugnoise



Series: warm bodies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Come Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Parasites, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugnoise/pseuds/ugnoise
Summary: his mother never mentioned there'd be days like this





	second verse, same as the first

He shut the door quietly behind himself, and then slowly made his way around the shelves, walk more of a waddle, one hand resting on his aching back, beginning the tedious search for food once more. 

 

Everything was more difficult when you were the equivalent of like, six months pregnant, but he had a day or so before this batch were born and he was running low on supplies. After all, he'd had to abandon everything once the infected had sniffed him out once more. 

 

(It was how he got like that in the first place.)

 

And it wasn't like he could get help at the next human settlement, not after what happened the last time. But the less he thought about that the better, because his disgusting body would betray him and he couldn't afford to get distracted now. 

 

He didn't know how to stop once he did.

 

He still wasn't sure what it was about him, why he never got infected himself, why he was such a perfect incubator, why the infected were able to sniff him out at 50 paces just to breed him full of their-- their offspring or virus or whatever, who cared, but on the other hand, if he just stayed away from other people then his new status kinda meant that he was safe from them. 

 

Well. From being eaten by them at least.

 

This warehouse had clearly already been picked through, but he was able to locate a couple of tins of food, a tank of propane gas, and some bottles of water so it wasn't a total waste. 

 

His stomach was bigger by the time he'd packed up his findings, peeking out the bottom of his hoodie now, and he clutched onto it as he waddled back towards the entrance, feeling the way the parasites moved under his skin, seeking out his hand. 

 

He was getting distracted again, his wrapped up breasts the only reason why he hadn't succumbed, and that was probably why he didn't notice the infected shuffling towards him until one bore him to the ground with a shriek. 

 

He let out a shriek of his own, bag slipping from his hands and sliding across the floor to parts unknown, but it was soon forgotten as he scrambled for something, anything, to knock away the infected already tearing at his clothes. 

 

“I'm _ already pregnant _ !” he yelled as his hoodie was torn from his body, crude wrappings around his chest jerked away, and track pants yanked down enough just to bare his ass before he was forced onto his hands and knees, a truly hated position, and his ass -- loosened from the last couple of weeks but nowhere near ready to take that monster of a cock -- was forced to take another mutant cock. It was slick, which he was sobbingly grateful for, but too big -- which he was not, okay, no matter how much its size meant that each tiny movement dragged its swollen length across his prostate -- punching up inside him with little care, insides rearranging themselves around the intrusion. He groaned, pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, and his arms would have given way if his head hadn't been dragged up by the one in front, and he opened his mouth before it could be forced open, gagging on the slick, dripping cock that was shoved in there. 

 

He swallowed convulsively around it, copious amounts of its pre slipping down his throat, and did his best to keep his mouth open as it began thrusting, surprisingly in time to the hammering at his ass, finding himself rocking back and forth between the hands cradling his head, cock jabbing deep into his throat, and the clawed hands gripping his straining belly as the other jackhammered into his ass. Whatever was in him went crazy at the touch, like sensing like he supposed, and their thrashing inside him was like getting punched from the inside, red marks blossoming on his skin that would quickly become bruises. 

 

He was already hard though, or maybe still, his dick flush up against the curved of his stomach, sweat dripping from him as their come or whatever went to work, and soon enough he was moaning around the cock in his mouth, high pitched needy noises as one hand tugged and rubbed at his aching, sensitive nipples like he'd been wanting to do all day, a muffled scream as he came for the first time. 

 

They went on like that for a while, him trying frantically to get himself off as the infected tried to do the same. The one in his ass came first this time, unending amounts of come ballooning out his already stuffed belly, and his spine, already curved under the weight, bent to a more uncomfortable angle as his fat and heavy belly came to rest on the ground. 

 

He was crying now, the pain of his bruised, overstuffed belly still not enough to stop him from kneading his tits and tugging at his nipples just to feel that hot spark of pleasure again and again, and then the one in his mouth came, thick come pouring down his throat as he struggled and failed to breathe through it, and he went through it over again.

 

They left him to slump over, panting and sweating, dick still hard against the large orb of his stomach, his hand rubbing tiredly at his overstretched overfilled belly as though he could wipe the pain away. Idly he wondered what would come of the-- the eggs or parasites or whatever the fuck he'd just taken with their come, mind not fully able, or maybe just not that willing, to leap to the obvious conclusion, but apparently it wasn't over yet.

 

Another infected moved behind him, hands forcing him back into position, and there was nothing to muffle his sobs now as he was breached once more, that large cock opening him up inexorably

 

“Please,” he said, crying, begging, throat raw from the cock it took earlier, “please stop. It hurts, it hurts so much. I can't take anymore.” But his only answer was a groan, cock pistoning in and out of his ruined asshole, hands rubbing over his red, sweaty belly as though it wanted to keep its eye on the prize, and he was crying too much to try again. It was useless anyway; if begging for your life didn't save you, he should have known that it wouldn't have been enough to save him from this either.

 

His asshole was just one big line of fire, each thrust sending sharp flickers of pain up his spine, and its cock was like a brand against his insides, but it was like it had a direct line to his own dick because each thrust in made his dick jerk against his stomach and it left him sobbing each time it was dragged out again. He was on his elbow now, arm not able to support him anymore, other hand still at his fucking chest, wheezing because everything was compressed inside him to make room for his ever growing belly, insides sloshing about with his movement. 

 

He could only let out a weak groan as he came, still fingering his sore nipples like his hand wasn't his own anymore, and came two more times before it shrieked above his head, fingers pressing into his stomach, and came like a fucking freight train into his over filled ass.

 

“No, no, no, no, no,” he moaned even as his belly expanded outwards, against his own weight pressing down on it, angry red lines criss crossing over it. He was gonna die, he was gonna burst, there's no way his body could hold all of it, and a large part of him wished he would just so the dense pain radiating out from his stomach would end. 

 

Nothing came out as the infected pulled out, not one drop, and he slumped sideways to the ground again as they shuffled away, huffing, wheezing, hand trying desperately to soothe the ache.

 

He fell into a kind of stupor, curled there on the floor, rubbing tiredly at his gurgling stomach until the pain seemed to ease, or he got used it, he couldn't really tell. His stomach didn't go down, not really, not like before, but then again he'd never been-- been fucking  _ impregnated _ or whatever the fuck was happening to him, while he was already carrying so he guessed that answered that question. In fact it grew bigger, rounder, hard to touch rather than the jiggling, sloshing orb it was before, flushed and hot and sensitive too, and his tits grew to match, preparing to feed the large brood incubating inside of him. 

 

It had to be soon. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd been left there -- he'd snagged his discarded bag early on, before the mass of his stomach left him pinned in place, and despite how full he clearly still was he was ravenous, tearing through supplies that were meant to last a week in no time at all -- and spent the rest of the time getting off, or thinking about it, stroking soft hands over his stomach and feeling the way they moved under his skin after them until he couldn’t resist and lifted both hands to twist and pull at his chest since he wasn't able to reach his dick anymore.

 

His stomach was enormous by the time they were ready, skin stretched thin, its bloated size alive with movement. He'd never really dressed after the infected had finished with him, so it was a simple matter to spread his legs wide, ready for the green liquid that gushed from his ass. He wasn't so far gone though that he didn't hear the door opening and closing though, or the murmur of conversation over the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the warehouse, and panic bubbled up inside, eyes rolling white, darting about in fear. 

 

“N-No,” he yelled, one hand clutching at his stomach, the other trying to drag himself away, “don't come any closer!” Or at least, he tried to, but then his stomach was clenching, and then he could feel them, one by one, forcing their way out of him and all he could do was push and groan and whimper, pain and pleasure twisting through him again, tugging desperately at his nipples until hungry mouths nudged it away. The footsteps running towards him should have had him worried, especially when the screaming began, but he was just too busy coming to care really. 


End file.
